


Letters to Pete

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Army Pete, Letters, M/M, Miss Missing You, Opposite Sides of the World, but i still love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chapters will be Patrick describing to Pete what's going on at home while he's stationed in Afghanistan. He sends letters to Pete whenever he can telling him what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Pete

**December 13, 2013**

Dear Pete,

How's life 7,000 miles away? Its been a year since we last saw you and we all miss you. Joe, Andy, Bronx, Declan, Saint. Me. 

Everyone's fine in case you're wondering.

What's going on? Let's see.

Let's start with Bronx. He's grown so much over the past year. He's in kindergarten now, although you probably know that. He asks about you all the time and I tell him that you will come home soon. He wants his father. 

Next is Declan. You haven't met Declan yet. He was born 4 months after you were stationed. I chose the name since you weren't here. He's already crawling. I haven't told him about you yet. Welcome Declan Stump to the world.

Then there's Saint. You haven't met Saint either. Saint was born around the same time as Declan. I'm pretty sure you chose the name because who else would name their kid Saint? He doesn't know about you either. He and Declan get along great except Saint is a fighter and Declan doesn't like sharing. They'll work it out somehow.

Joe. Who could forget about Joe. He's been working alot lately. He plays guitar for a really cool band that I need to send you a recording of. He and Marie have a baby now too. A daughter. He still has his fro. Do not forget about TrohFro.

Of course there's Andy. He is a drummer. He's been playing for a couple of bands. He still hasn't gotten married and I've been trying to set him up with people. I'm probably annoying him by now. He misses you too.

Lastly, there's me. Um, I've been playing guitar, singing, maybe playing drums for a few bands. I'm working from home now so I can watch the boys. I miss you. A lot. Sometimes I can't sleep thinking maybe you won't come home because you got blown up or something. I will never stop loving you.

I want you to come home as soon as possible. I don't care if you have no arms or legs. I just want you back home. I'm proud of you. I really am. And I love you. So much. Don't forget that. 

Please try to respond to this letter and call as soon as you can.

Love, Patrick

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
